


Murmurs in the Background - One-Upmanship

by Vankomycin



Series: Murmurs in the Background [2]
Category: Valkyrie Drive: Mermaid
Genre: 4-koma, BDSM, Comedy, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:45:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9314096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vankomycin/pseuds/Vankomycin
Summary: A comic in the 4-koma style.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the dialogue and set the scenes. The artist is Blackrabbit Leeyan. You can find her at:
> 
> http://blackrabbitleeyan.deviantart.com


End file.
